double teens
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Teens Jaden and Haou are sleeping peacefully in their apartment when Jesse and Johan show up and take them away. Warring this story will have yaoi so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the awesome characters. I believe this idea was given to me by a friend but I don't remember who. Warring; Kidnap, Gangs, Yaoi, smut later on and bad language.**

The window shadier open sending bits of broken glass all over the floor of the small one bedroom apartment. The pair quickly stepped inside and started looking around the small room. The room itself was very plain, there was nothing that let anyone know who lives here. "Are you sure this is the right place?" One asked with a South America act sent as he moved his blue hair out of his blue eyes as he looked around the room. The man was wearing all black so that he could blend in with the darkness outside. The teen looked over to his twin who looked just like him except the eyes which were a yellow almost golden color.

"I dubbed checked this should be the place," He said as he walked around the small living room. They walked around tell they were standing in front of a wooden door. When the door was open they saw a large two person bed with what looks like two teen ages to early adult asleep in it. Their hair was a dark brown with a bit of light brown to an orange at the top. One had his head on the others chest while the other was holding him tight. Then the one holding the other opened his eyes to that there are a golden color with a black ring around them. His eyes widened as he saw the two in the door way, he quickly moved pull the other who was fast asleep closer to him trying to protect him.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he glared at the two standing as the door. At that moment the other in the bed opened his honey brown eyes and looked up at his brother.

"I guess you were right Jess," The one with the yellowish eyes said as he looked them over with a grin. "They look way better in person don't you think little bro?"

"For once you're right Johan," Jesse said as he walked over to the bed.

"Answer me who are you and what do you want?" He damned.

"Well I think you already know what you want so why don't we just get to the good part?" Johan said as he walked over to the bed and grabbed on to one of the brothers as Jesse grabbed onto the other pulling them apart. "So let's have some fun," He said as pulled the one with eye's like his into his chest as he stugged to get free. "I would stop if I was you don't want anything to happen to your brother, Haou Yuki," He said right in his ear before nibbling on it drawing a shiver from the man.

"What are you doing here?" Haou asked as he looked over to his twin who was trying to get out of Jesse's arm only to be pulled back.

"I thought things like this happen to you all the time," The bluenet said as he pulled a rope out of his belt. "Now stay still while I tie you up." The burnet closed he eyes as he arm where pulled behind his back and tied together. Once they were tied he opened his eyes to see that his brother was tied up as well and had a black blindfold over his honey eyes. Once was placed over his own before he was thrown over a shoulder and brought out of the bedroom. Soon they could feel the night air on their skin. After about a minute of being outside they heard a car door being opened before there were pushed inside.

"What do you think they want Haou?" He said as he tried to sit up only to fall on his pretty face.

"I don't know but I want you to stay close to me Jaden," The more protective twin said as he brother moved to the sound of his voice. The car made a hard turn to the left sending the brothers into the side of the car.

"Sorry bout' that," Jesse said as gun fire went off.

"What's going on?" Haou yelled as he tried to untie his hands.

"I'll explain everything when we get there, just try to be quite we don't want them to know you're in here." Johan said from the driver seat of the car. The car made another hard turn sending the twins to the other side of the car.

"Can you at least tell us where we're going?" Jaden asked trying to keep calm.

"Our hind out, it's safe there," The blue eyed twin said as they took another turn. "Hopefully we'll be there soon we just need to get rid of those guys."

"What do you mean we will be safe, you're the ones who kidnapped us," Haou all but yelled as he was through yet again. "And can you at least stop throwing us into the walls."

"Don't worry when we get there will take care of the bruises." The one driving said as gun fire when off outside. "Plus where almost there," He said as he made another turn, then the car stopped and there was a sound like a garage door shutting. The back door of the car was open again and they were pulled out. Once they were out of the of the van they were thrown over their shoulders. As the two started walking the darker twin could feel a hand rubbing his ass.

"HEY!" Haou yelled as he tried to get out of the others arms.

"Do you want me to drop you?" He asked as he gave a nice hard squeeze. After a bit of walking they were both placed down on a large soft surface. The blind folds where pulled off showing there yellow and brown eyes. They were in a small square room that was painted in a light blue, the two were on a queen sized bed that was made in white silk sheets. In one corner of the room was a laptop on top of a desk. On the screen was a picture of the two burnet twins.

"Now tell us what you want with us," Haou said ready to kill the other two if they made any wrong move.

"There are some people after you two," Jesse said trying to think of how to put it.

"Were being paid to make sure they don't get you, so just do what we say and it will make our job a lot easier." He said as Haou glared daggers at him.

"Is that all you're going to tell us,"

"The rest can wait tell we all get some sleep." Jesse said as he started for the door. "There something for you to change into in the dresser, we'll be back later with something to eat." Once the kidnappers where out of the room the door was shut and locked.

"What are you going to do Haou?" Jaden asked his brother who was trying to think.

"Let's find out what's really going on then I'll think of a plan alright." He said as he pet a hand on his brother's head.

**Manda- All done, Time for cookies.**

**Haou-*glares***

**Manda- Would you stop glaring at me, I didn't do anything to bad.**

**Haou- You had me and Jaden kidnaped but those pests. **

**Manda- And you took over Jaden's body, tried to take over the world and send everyone to the stars. Who's the real bad guy here? *sticks out tongue* Besides no one else is complaining. Anyway I hope you like it please review and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came and the burnet teen were lying in bed cuddling each other as Jesse walked into the room with a food tray in his hands. He gave them a weird look as he placed to tray down on the table. After that was taken care of he moved to the bed to look at the two making sure that they were alright. Once he say that they were fine he left leaving the two to wake up on their own.

A few hours later Haou had woken up. He looked down to his twin who was still fast asleep. "Time to get up Jay," He said in an almost motherly tone as he shock him lightly. The other burnet sat up as he rubbed his eye's.

"What's to eat?" He asked as he stretched out.

"Looks like our kidnapper left some on the table..." Before he could say anymore his brother was off the bed and eating the food that was left. He gave a small smile before getting up to get some of the cloths the other twin said what was in here. He walked over to the wooden dresser and opened one of the drawers to see nothing but girl's panties. He opened the next one to see skirts and the last one had tank tops. Base on this he decided to just say in his pajamas not really wanting to walk around in girls cloths all day or in tell the 'kidnappers' bring them some cloths in the right gender.

"Aren't you hungry brother," Jaden asked from his spot by the table. With a small smile Haou moved over to his twin and grabbed a piece of toast off one of the two plats and took a small bite. Once they had their breakfast finished the blue haired twins walked in.

"Come to explain what's going on?" Haou said as he sat down on the bed right next to his brother. "And don't even think about lying." He said with a glare that almost lit up the small room. At that moment Jaden looked over to his brother and his face when back to his calm nature not want his younger twin to see him glaring knowing it would most likely scare him.

"Well how can we explain this?" Johan asked himself as he looked over to his brother. "Do you want to go first?"

"Why not," The blue eyed twin let out a sigh as eh started to speak. "Well some people have some interest in you and we were paid to keep you safe is the bases off it all." The golden eyed brunet glared as them wanted more than just that.

"And who would they be."

"You hear the gun shot's outside the van right," Jesse said making the burnet nodded. "They are willing to do anything to get their hands on you, no matter what it takes and the least amount you know the better for now at least."

"Fine just tell us what you can, and why they want us."

"Look in the mirror you should be able to tell," Johan said winking at the twin that had yellow eyes making him blush.

"I don't get it bro," Jaden said pulling on his brother's sleeve slightly.

"Never mind, It's not really that important." He said trying to keep his brothers innocents in place.

"Anyway why don't you two get dressed and we'll show you around." The blue eyed twin said and he turned to leave.

"The only thing in there is for girls and I don't feel like having him stair at my ass."

"Sorry it the only thing that might fit you, I would let you wear our cloth but they would be falling off you and who knows what he will do. I'll get something better to wear later today. " Jesse said leaving the room almost dragging his brother out of the room who seemed much too happy to see the two change. Once Haou was sure he two was out of the room he moved back over to the dresser opening it again. Within seconds his twin was right by his side looking inside.

"So which one do you want to wear Haou?" Jaden said as he pulled out a skin tight pair of booty shorts and a bright pink shirt. "How could a girl wear this color it's hurting my eyes?"

"Who knows I'm not a girl last time I checked," He said smiling at his brother. After digging a while they found two pairs of boxers, gyms shorts and baggy shirts.

"What are we going to do now?" Jaden asked while he started looking around the room for something to do. He soon found a deck of playing cards with cute animals on the back. "Hey let's play while we wait." The burnet said while holding the deck jumping up and down. Haou gave a nod as he watched his brother deal out the cards for village idiot. About halfway into the game the other twin walked back into the smallish room. Jesse was holding a gray plastic bag while his brother had a tray with sandwiches on them and two glasses of apple juice.

"Lunch time," Johan said with barely enough time to put the tray on the table before Jaden started eating. "We're going to have to move so make a list of thing you want from your apartment and one of us will go get them," He said while handing a piece of paper to the brother who didn't already have his mouth full of food.

"I bought you something to wear that should be around the right size, if you want you can change once your done eating." Haou took the bag and opened it slightly making sure that they didn't buy girl cloths or anything that would show too much. Seeing that they were acceptable he put the bag on the bed and sat on it. Soon his brother handed him one of the sandwich which he happily took. After seeing everything was alright they kidnapers/saver left the room.

"Why don't we get started on that list?" Haou said to his brother after they change into the jeans and plain tee-shirts that were in the bag. Jaden then sat down next to him as they started to think and write. After a few moment of silence there was a large crash coming from down the hall. "Hide, I'll see what's going on."

"Don't leave me Haou," Jaden said grabbing on to his arm lightly. However before Haou had the change to say anything Jesse ran into the room.

"Time to go," He said grabbing both the twin's arms pulling them out of the room as fast as they could. There were men right behind them running after them. Right as they were about to get away Haou was grabbed and pulled away.

"Just get him safe and if anything happens to him you'll have to deal with me!" He yelled while the others ran and he was pulled away.

**Manda- I think I'll end the chapter there.**

**Johan- You can't just end it there WHAT HAPPENS TO MY HAOU!**

**Haou-Who are you calling yours**?

**Johan- I'll just shut up now.**

**Haou- For once you're being smart.**

**Manda- Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter please review and favorite, Sorry it took so long. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he going to be okay," Jaden asked a bit out of breath from all the running. "They're not going to hurt him right?" The burnet asked as he was pushed in the shotgun seat of a black van. Once he was inside Jesse moved to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"I don't think they will Jay but I need to get you out of here," He said starting the car.

"What about your brother?" Jaden asked putting his seatbelt on as Jesse pulled out crashing through the garage door and onto a side street.

"They got him when we were on are way to get you and your brother." He said taking a sharp turn to the left. "Don't worry we'll think of a way to get them back," He said calming the other a bit.

"But Haou has always been the smart one out of the two of us." The burnet said trying not to cry.

"Then it's a good thing your with me and not my brother," He said taking another turn on to the freeway. "I'm the smart one." As he said that gun shots went off outside the car making Jesse change lanes. "Don't worry I'll think of a way and get you back with your brother I promise." The blunet said making the other smile.

:3

"Let me go!" Haou yelled as he was being pulled away only to have a gag put in his mouth shutting him up.

"The other one got away but we were able to get one of the one of the men that took them." He said pulling Johan who was tied up and bloody in front of him. Haou eyes when wide looking at the teen that helped him and his brother in this bloody state. He started fighting harder trying to get free from the grip that had tightened on his arm.

"Let's just get those two to the master, later well beat the blunet into telling us were the other twin is." Without even thinking the burnet started trying to get out of the others arms trying to get to the other only to have his arm pulled behind his back to point where it hurt. Without a word the two were pulled through the house and to a car that was waiting outside. "I can see why he want them so much," Was said while the two were pushed into the back of the car seeing that the windows were blacked out making it imposable for them to see out the windows. Once they were alone in the back of the car Haou pulled off his gag while moving over to the out cold man seeing if he was still alive. The burnet put to fingers to his wrist seeing that he had a pulse, he let out a sigh while moving so of his bangs out of his eye's seeing his bloody face better.

:3

"How are we going to be able to find them?" Jaden asked as they drove down the empty road. The sky was dark meaning that almost everyone was in bed. The burnet had a blanket around him keeping him warm cause the heater on high wasn't enough. He had his knees to his chest making him even warmer.

"Let's just say I have a tracker in Johan." Jesse said making the other in the car look over to him a bit shocked.

"Why would you have a tracker on him? But then again Haou did want to put one on me for when I get lost." The burnet said blushing a bit.

"Let's just say I don't trust him by himself for too long. He has a bad habit of getting drunk and doing really stupid stuff. One time we got in jail for stripping in the middle of the mail and trying to use one of those large poles that hold up floor as a striper pole." He said making the other laugh. "Why don't we stop at an inn and rest? I think we have got enough distance from them."

"Sounds good I'm about to pass out. Do you think you can sleep in your own bed?" He asked while pulling off the freeway onto an exit, looking for a hotel or inn to stay in for the night.

"That's imposable, whenever I'm in my own bed I always get to cold and move to the bed my brothers in in my sleep or he moves to my bed."

"Sounds like you're really close. I haven't shared a bed with my twin since we were still in fourth grade when he let the dog in his bed and got pushed off the bed." Jaden laughed a little as they parked into the parking lot of a good looking hotel and got out. Jaden then opened the door and jumped down blanket still around him. Jesse moved over to the other and wrapped an arm around him. "Let's hurry and get inside." The two rushed inside and paid for a small one bed room with a small bathroom. Once in the room they both stripped into their boxers and when into the bed, Jaden using Jesse's head as a pillow his arms around the others neck.

"Night," He said listening to the others heart beat slowly falling asleep in the other's arms.

"Night," The blue haired male said looking down to the other speeding up his heart beat and making him blush. He then leaned forward lightly kissing his lip, pulling them closer together.

:3

The car stopped and the back of the van was opened. Before Haou could do anything he was grabbed and pulled out of the car a gun to his back. "Move," He said watch two guy's grab Johan and dragged him out of the car. Once the other was out of the car they started for a large building. The glass doors were pushed open and the two were forced to the over to the elevator. The down button was pushed and they started down.

**Manda- I hope you like the chapter.**

**Johan- How long I'm I going to be passed out, I need 2 save the day. **

**Haou- Like you'll be able to save anything.**

**Jaden- Be nice Haou.**

**Haou- *moves over to Jaden* Fine.**

**Manda- I hope you like the chapter please favorite and review. **


End file.
